Light Turns To Darkness
by MayySully
Summary: Read to find out also if you can or want check out my other story Remember Me also here on fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Light turns to darkness**

_**Introduction**_

I always wanted to grow up and live life to the fulliest. You know, never worrying about how your parents would react or how they would think of you when the day ended? So pretty much YOLO. But instead I had the kind of parents that would notice every single detail and when I mean every detail, I mean **EVERY DETAIL**. I never really agreed on their style of parenting, but I am the child, so I really don't have a choice.

My parents lets just say, hate my guts. I don't really don't know why they hate me really. The abuse started when I was at least around three to four years old. If you asked me who I got the worst abuse from the answer would have to be my mom. My dad was always the most difficult to please. Then there is my dad. My mom is the strictest in our house. She would always yell at me for not following a certain rule. The consequences of not doing what my mom and dad want would result in a beating or word abuse.

Sometimes they treat me like I'm five, but in reality I am seventeen years old and about to turn eighteen in at least two weeks. I'm so excited! I guess you could say I'm really excited only about the fact I could move out and get away from my parents abuse. I have no friends and no siblings so I highly doubt anyone would miss me when I'm gone. Wow, that was that song was on that movie _Pitch Perfect _I rented for myself the other night. Like I said before I have no friends so I usually do things alone. I think I have been getting way ahead of myself, my name is Violet Coles and welcome to my suckish life.

_**Chapter 1 - Meeting the new neighbor**_

I was asleep in my bed and woke up to screaming downstairs. Wow, I wounder if mom and dad are ok? This isn't the kind of thing I usually wake up to so I ran and grabbed the blue jeans and shirt that here laying on the floor at the end of my bed. I threw the clothes over my body and ran downstairs as fast as I could. I walked into the living room to find my mom watching t.v.

I walked over to my mom and asked, "Hey I heard screaming are you ok?"

"Yes it's probably the new neighbor moving in across the street. Why don't you go make me and your father something to eat for breakfast, preferablly pancakes."

"Yes ma'm."

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the overhead light and started getting to work. I knew if I didn't make cofee as well as pancakes before dad wakes up. My mom is usually nice in the mornings, but my dad is not I repeat **NOT **a morning person when it comes to dealing with me or my mom. I cooked all the pancakes for all three of us, I filled two glasses of coffee for my parents, and a glass of orange juice for me. After that I set the table and went into the living room to tell my mom breakfast was ready.

I walked over to the table and started eating my breakfast because for some odd reason my parents thinks its disrepectful to eat in their presence. I ate my breakfast and walked out the door for my morning walk. I really don't go that far away from the house to be on the safe side. You never know what weirdos are out there trying to rape teenagers or even kids like me. Escecially the people who won't be missed like me.

As I was walking down the driveway I noticed the new neighbors had a son from where I stood. He looked pretty handsome if I do say so myself. Luckily the neighbors haven't noticed me staring at them moving in so I continued walking. Next thing I know someone was trying to get my attention I turned around to notice, what looks like a woman running up to me. I knew I really shouldn't stop and talk to her but what if she was injured or needed medical assistance, or what if she was a rapist? I finillly decided to sop walking and let her catch up with me.

"Hi I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I was woundering are you the people across the streets daughter?"

"Hey, and yes I am. Is there something you need or need help with?"

"Yes, I was woundering if you could help my husband, my son, and I by watching the youngest of our bunch. Our daughter, Deliah, is quite the handful and I could pay you if you would like. I just need someone to play with her and keep her out of the way while we are moving in."

I thought to myself for a few minutes. I really like children so I guess I wouldn't mind, but again I really don't know these people. Well how bad could they be its not like they are murders. I mean how could they be if they had such a small family and such a young daughter. On the brightside the mom seems really nice and sweet.

"Sure. You don't have to pay me though. Consider it me being a friendly neighbor."

"Oh thank you! You really don't know how much of a big help this is. Well let me introduce you to my family."

Little did I know what would come next...

_**Chapter 2 - Babysitting and meeting the son.**_

We walked back to the womans house and walked in and what I saw took my breath away. The walls looked really nice and so did the floor. Whoever this woman is she is an amazing stylist when it comes to decorate a house. Everything looked like it was freshly remodled so it looked like it belong the someone really rich and famous like. We walked into the kitchen to notice the a tiny little girl dressed up like a fairy princess.

"Echm, this is my daughter Deliah. Deliah, she is going to babysit you while daddy, your brother, and I go move stuff in is that ok? Oh I totally forgot whats your name sweetheart?" she replied.

I looked over at the husband and the son outside and they looked to be having an agruement. I looked back over to the woman and said,

"Oh, sorry. My name is Violet Coles."

"Well pleased to meet you! My name is Charlette and this is Deliah. She doesn't really talk that much unless you ask to play fairy princess with her."

"Ok."

"Well I will leave you two alone then."

"Hi Deliah, I was woundering if you would teach me all the rules of being a fairy princess?"

I looked at Deliah and she kind of just stared straight at me, but the thing was she looked at me like I just asked her to marry her and made her the happiest girl in the world.

"Yey! I will weach you how to pway. Do you wanna be a pwincess or a pwince?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her adorablness and the face she can't say certain letters correctly in a word.

"I would prefer to be a princess in training if you don't mind if I do."

"O'tay. Daddy!"

She ran over to a middle-aged man. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and placed him on his hip.

"Hi sweetheart. Whos your new friend?"

"Hi my name is Violet Coles the people who lives across the street. Your wife asked me if I could watch her while y'all moved in."

"Well its nice to meet you! My name is Mr. Brent, but you can call me Mr. J for short."

"Yes sir. Oh I was woundering if I could run over to my house and get some stuff to make cookies with her?"

"Ya that would be great. Thank you. I will watch her until you get back."

"Thanks! Be right back Deliah I have a secret for you when I get back!"

I walked out the front door and ran across the street. I knew I would have to explain to my parents what happened and where I have been, but I knew for sure they would be excited if they got a new chance to meet some new people and make new friends. See that was the deal with my parents, they thought I never did anything right unless I was making them more popular or helped them make new friends throughout the neighborhood.

I walked through the door to see my mom reading a newspaper and my dad reading a magazine.

"Hello mother and father. I'm sorry to inturupt your reading but I would like to explain where I have been for the past hour."

They both looked up from what they where reading and waited for me to continue to speak.

"I was doing my morning walk after breakfast and I met the new neighbors. The mom wanted to know if I would like to watch the daughter while they moved furniture into the house. I was woundering if I could use some cookie mix to bake cookies with the little girl if you don't mind."

They looked at me like I just told them they won the jackpot. I knew they would love the idea of me making friends with the new neighbors because that would mean they would make new friends too.

"Of course sweetheart. The cookie mix is in the pantry", my mother replied.

"Its about time you make us proud." My father mumbled.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the neccesities I would need to bake the cookies and as soon as I had all I needed I ran out the front door. I ran across the street to find the handsome boy staring at me like I was some kind of freak show. I really didn't see why he was looking at me like that either. Its not like I'm really ugly or something, sure I wasn't really dressed to do anything special but still. He gave me the creeps!

I walked past him and as soon as I reached the doorknob of the house's front door the son grabbed my wrist really hard and asked,

"Who are you and why are you trying to enter my home?"

"Excuse you but that is no way to talk to someone and let go of my wrist your hurting me."

He let go of my wrist and asked the same question again but with more attitude.

"I will only ask one more time before I show you how much you'll suffer for messing with me. I said who are you and why are you trying to enter my home?!" he replied. He seemed like the person who could kill you in a blink of an eye.

"My name is Violet Coles the daughter of the people from across the street. Your mom asked me to watch your little sister while y'all got settled in. By the way you should ask your questions more politly and I might just answer your questions the first time you ask them." I said.

Right now I am pretty much sick of this guys attitude he doesn't even know me and yet he thinks he should treat me like crap. I don't really care if he is really really hot. So far I really could care less. I just really want to wipe that stupid look off his face for being a jackbutt towards me.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked away from the jerk and walked into the house. I saw that Deliah was watching to the now setup t.v. in the living room, so I walked up behind her and started tickling her. Deliah started laughing uncotrolably and when I say it was adorable, I mean it was sooo adorable!

I picked her up and flipped her upside down, as she started giggling I walked into the kitchen flipped her right side up and put her on the island to get started baking those cookies.

"Hey Deliah do you mind making some chocolate-chip cookies with me still?"

"Yesh pwease. Um, what do you want me to call yooh ma'm?"

Awww she called me a ma'm. Wait a minute, did she just call me an old woman? Do I really look that unattractive?

"Well sweetheart you can call me Violet or Villy. Oh and please don't ever call me ma'm ok? It makes me sound old."

"B-B-ut yooh look old. Your so tall and weird looking. B-B-ut look on the bight side! Your so pweety."

_'Oh my gosh I think I'm going to die from adorableness!'_ I thought to myself.

"Well thank you sweetie. Now to get started on these cookies!

We started working on our cookies and I learned a lot about Deliah. She loves _**My Little Pony **_and _**Spongebob Squarepants. **_I was kind of amazed to be honest, I mean if she has been watching Spongebob how come she isn't stupid or messed up in the head. Well we also kind of made a mess in the kitchen. Deliah thought it would be fun if she threw flour in my hair and me being me decided to have a flour war with a 4 year old.

I was mopping up the floor while Deliah was washing her hands when I heard a woman say 'Oh' a deep voice 'My' and a young boy sounding voice say 'God'. I turned around to see the rest of the family staring at me and Deliah like we just commited murder. I was about to open my mouth and explain what happened when I was cut off with laughter.

The mom, dad, and even the jerk from outside was laughing and crying. Deliah ran up to the jerk and he picked her up. It was all I could do from restraning myself from running over there snatching her out of his arms and slap the living crap out of him. But his laugh and that smile made me rethink those thoughts and kept my feet planted to the floor.

"Um, sorry about the mess. In all honesty we where trying to bake cookies when Deliah thought it would be funny to throw flour all over the floor. I kind of helped with it after she shoved flour down my shirt. I promise to clean it al-" I was cut off midsentence from the mom.

"Sweetheart its not big deal honestly. I swear its not as serious as what her and Kyle did with all our eggs at our old house."

_'So that is what his name is' _I thought to myself. God that name sounds so freaking amazing and the weirdest thing about it was that name sounds like awesomeness mixed with sexiness if that was even possible.

"Well since you did such a great job watching Deliah I was woundering if you mind watching her and Kyle while my husband and I do some arrounds (Sorry for misspelling that word!)?" 

"Mom! I'm most likely older than her I think I can take care of myself."

Oh no he didn't! That jerk is going to get it now! He just waits till his parents leave the house.

Little did I know his dad was going to do the dirty work for me...

"I said she is babysitting. End of discussion so you can get upset if you want, but let me tell you this now Kyle. It will not affect your mothers decision." His father said, giving Kyle the look of _'You disrespect me one more time I will rip your head off.' _

Well dang baby...

"Yes sir. I'm sorry mother and father for my extremly rude behavior."

"You also should reply to this young girl."

"Um sir its fine. Honestly he doesn't have to apologize. I'm kind of used to it, I muttered."

There was an awkward pause in the air. It's like they heard what I muttered under my breath. Oh god what if they started asking questions about my home life?

"Well sweetheart have fun with Deliah and Kyle. We will be home before 11 o'clock."

I never guessed that after tonight I would never be leaving this house again.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked back and I didn't realize that Kyle and Deliah where staring at me.

"Um...so...I need to walk over to my house and grab some stuff so...you guys need to go get your shoes on and get ready."

"Yesh ma'm, wait I mean o'tay."

"Whatever."

And there was just me. I mean at least Deliah was treating me with some sort of kindness.

I waited by the front door as I put my jacket on for both of them to get their stuff and be ready. Five minutes later they both showed up and we headed out the door. We walked out to the street and as I was about to cross the street I felt a little hand grab ahold of my big one. I looked down and saw that Deliah was crying.

I leaned down and asked her, "Hey why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I'm scared Villy. Kyle will you pold my ota hand pwease?"

I looked over and Kyle grabbed her other hand. I stared at him and watched it happen. Well I guess that I was staring at him to long because he looked at me and gave me the look of _'what are you looking at me like that for?' _I stopped staring long enough for us to heading across the street. I honestly don't know what to think of Kyle now. I mean at first he was a jerk but what was that all about? I mean how can someone so...so...beautiful be so crual one minute and be so gentle the next?

"Um Kyle and Deliah do you mind staying in the kitchen while I go talk to my parents?"

"O'tay."

"Fine."

I walked through the hallway and realized that the air smelled like cheap beer. I knew what was coming now. Abuse.

I walked further into the living room and saw my father with a note in his hand. I wounder what is going on...

"There you are you stupid little sl**! Where have you been?!"

I didn't get to answer because my father punched me square in the jaw. I fell to the floor and not long after my dad started kicking me in the stomach. I was praying he wasn't so drunk he might not take the only thing that I have left. My innocense. I was also praying that Deliah didn't come in here because if she did I knew my father wouldn't stop beating me. He might just take out some of his anger out on her.

"Get the h*** up! Come with me, we are about to have a little fun. But first lets get a knife. Ya, I think that will add to the loads of fun your going to have."

"Dad, please don't do this. Ok. Please I will never tell anyone what you do to me and I will never tell anyone please dad don't."

I knew this would never work. He never stops not even if my mom begs him to. Which I know never really occurs unless he makes me bleed really bad and my mom doesn't want me to stain the carpet. Oh the love in this family.

My dad started punching and kicking me again. He started to lift my shirt up when I heard a loud crash and a scream.

I opened my eyes and saw Kyle on top of my dad beating the living crap out of him and Deliah screaming for me to wake up.

I don't know where the strength came from but somehow I managed to sit up and get on my knees and said,

"Kyle please...stop." I managed to say.

Kyle stopped punching him and got off of him. He walked over to me and put his bloody hand on my face and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I never meant this to happen to you. We need to get out of here before he wakes up."

Deliah had a bag of which was full of my clothes from my room. '_I wounder how she mangaged to get those' _I tried to get up off the floor but I couldn't.

Kyle must of noticed my struggle because he walked over and picked me up bridal style.

"Kyle.."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me. For all you know I could of got you and your little sister killed and your helping me."

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I wounder why he cares all of a sudden about me. I mean look at me I'm all bloody and unattractive.

"I'm so sorry you don't know how much it pains me to see you this way. I should of known something was up by the smell of beer when we walked inside. We are going to go back to my house and get you cleaned up." 

"Please don't tell you parents about what happened tonight. If anyone finds out what happens in my house I could be put in the foster care system."

He must of not heard me because we started heading out the door with Deliah holding our hands. I almost was not able to because of how Kyle was carrying me in his arms.

We walked inside their house Kyle sat me on the kitchen island and looked over to Deliah and said,

"Hey De, I think its time for you to go to bed. I will make sure our Villy gets taken cared of ok?"

Wow, he said our Villy. Why did that sound so good in my ears and make me want to kiss him?

"O'tay Wuv you Villy and bubba. Nitie nite."

"Night", I squeaked. Everytime I opened my mouth my throat hurt.

Kyle turned to me and demanded the thing I know that if I did I might loose control of myself.

"I need you to take off your shirt. Vilolet I know this is going to hurt but your bleeding really bad."

"Do I have to? Can't you bandage my cuts and scrapes with my shirt on?"

"I know but here I will help. Just tell me if it hurts ok?"

I nodded my head ok. He started to lift my shirt over my head. Kyle took in a huge breath like he was controling himself from doing something stupid.

"Um, you need to, uh, unclasp your bra so I can clean your cuts."

I unclasped it and he started working on my back. Every once in a while I would feel his fingertips trace my spine going down my back. I finially turned around to see what he was up to. I saw that his fingertips where about to start tracing again until I turned around. Now his fingers where at the bottom of my bra. I looked up to see his face and next thing I know his lips are on mine.

I will admit he is one awesome kisser. Things started to get a little heated because next thing I know his shirt comes flying off and he is kissing my neck. After about a couple of seconds he started sucking on it and lets just say it was the most weirdest but awesomenest thing I have ever felt.

Right when I thought things where going to get way to heated for my comfort he bit me. I gasped out in agony but also pleasure.

After a few minutes I started to get dizzy so I tried pushing away from Kyle, but he wouldn't let me go.

After a couple of minutes I passed out.

_Authors note! _

_So tell me how you like this chapter. I took somones advice on how they thought the story should go and I hoped it lived up their expectations and more. I will say this now and only now there will be no language spelled out or no dirty scenes in this book and if their is there will be *** to represent bad words and their will be this sign ^^^^^^^ to mean their is a bad scene and it won't be featured. _

_I know some people I guess enjoy reading those kind of stories but I dont and I am certainly not about to write one._


	4. Chapter 5

**Authors note!**

**Im sorry I haven't didn't and wasn't able to post tonight. I had to go over to my grandmas house for Labor Day and last night I fell asleep before I could update I am so glad though I have been working really hard to start updating faster so here is some of chapter five!**

Chapter 5

I started to wake up and god did my head hurt. I honestly can say I really don't remember what happened last night, but whatever that beeping noice was I was about to kill it. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like there was two tiny, little bricks sitting on them and thats why they weren't able to open.

Finially I was able to open my eyes and when I did, my surroundings scared the living crap out of me. I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting in a hospital type bed with a night-gown on and needles sticking out of my arms. I faintly heard some talking coming this way in the hallway so I decided to play asleep and when the voices left try and get the heck out of here and back home.

"Kyle, when do you suppose she'll wake up? I mean after all this is your fault anyways. Your parents told you not to do anything hasty while they where gone. Though I can see why you lost restraint, I mean come on and look at her. She is so peaceful looking and this is coming from someone that is gay for crying out loud!"

Ok this dude, whoever was talking, is freaking awesome! I can see I won't have any troubles dealing with him since he is gay but then again, he could also be bad news. Oh my god, I remembered what happened last night. The heavy makeout session and him biting me. All I can say is 'Dear god please let them not figure out I'm awake'.

"Hollis, are you freaking joking right now?! It was an accident! I never meant for that to happen and its not like I wanted to lose control of the situation. I mean all I meant to do was help bandage her up and maybe steal a kiss or two, but I never meant to mark her. I mean god bless, how am I going to explain what just happened to her when she wakes up? I mean I have to tell her that she can never leave!"

Oh no he didn't...What did he mean I couldn't leave?! I have to leave he doesn't know the type of troulbe I will be in if I don't get home right now. My dad has probably already called the cops or worse! Wait did he just say he marked me what the heck did that mean?! It's time for this girl to stop pretending!

"Hey just to let you know I have been awake for the past five minutes. Sorry to interrupt your wounderful conversation about me, but I thought I would let you know I heard every word you said and I will leave if I want to or not."

I could tell shock is still setting in that I heard their conversation because they still haven't said anything. Now its time for asking some much needed questions.

"So would one of you two care to explain why I'm hooked up to these machines and where in the heck I am? Or do I have to get out of the bed and figure it out myself?"

Kyle was the first one to speak up first, " Your at my parents castle and I'm sorry for what has happened. I'm also sorry to tell you I have marked you so now you can never go home." He replied simply, as if he honestly didn't really care how I feel about this.

"What do you mean I'm marked to you?"

"Um I can see that I'm not needed here so I'm just going to-" and with that the guy supposably named Hollis ran out of the room. Well so much for meeting the guy.

"Being marked means...It's kind of hard to explain. Have you ever heard of the term soul-mates before?"

"Uh no what does that have to do with anything though?"

"Well it's kind of like...You first need to know what I am. I am a vampire. I swear I won't kill you I only bit you in the heat of the moment and I swear it will never happen again without your permission."

Oh my god he is a vampire. Well that would explain why he bit me.

"I will be glad to answer all of your questions during dinner tonight. I will leave you to get ready there is a dress and everything you will need for tonight. The shower is in through the door on the right. I will send someone up to unhook you from your machines." And with that he was gone.

Well then. Rude much isn't he? After like 10 minutes someone came to unhook me and I got up and looked at the clothes he picked out for me. A lacy pair bra and underwear,which by the way is disgustingly cute. pic of outfit:

The dress The shoes Handbag Make up and hair ( hair is not this color its a very pretty red with black highlights.)

I got dressed and was ready to get this horrid dinner over with.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got dressed and did my hair and makeup. I walked over to the mirror and may I just say I looked freaking amazing! I realized the jerk didn't tell me where to go when I'm ready so I guess I will just sit here.

Wait oh my god! I forgot all about Deliah! I can't believe I forgot all about her when everything that happened. I hope she is ok. I am like the worse baby sitter in the history of babysitters like oh my god. How could I be so stup-." Ding!

What the heck was that?! I realized that it was coming from outside so I went over to the door and opened it to reveal what must of been Hollis.

"Uh, hi. My name is Hollis and I'm supposed to escort you to the dinner tonight. Sorry but Kyle couldn't come he won't be able to escort you he had to take care of some last minute details. Oh might I say you look very lovely today."

I could tell right off the bat he was gay. I mean its just the way he talks stands and just breathes you could tell he was.

"Well thank you Hollis and might I say its a pleasure meeting you. Um, how long is this dinner going to last and how many people are there going to be?"

"Um, its just Kyle's Mom, Dad, Deliah, Kyle, and there is me. So in total thats only-."

"Five people. Thank you."

Hollis starting walking with a smirk plastered on his face. _'Oh what I would give to slap that stupid smirk off his face right now.' _I thought to myself.

"Um, so Hollis, uh what exactly are you people?"

He kinda looked taken back, like I just asked him a question like 'Where did you bury so and so's body the night of the 32nd?'

"You will find out at dinner. Oh and please no more questions. I am not allowed to discuss these kind of matters with you. Especially since its none of my business."

Well at least I got something out of him. I mean it's better than nothing right? We went down a couple of stairs and now we are both face to face to this huge wooden door. _'Wow, _I thought, _I wounder what is on the other side of this door?' _ A voice startled me.

"I can hear what your thinking by the way, and the other side of the door contains the dining hall which we will be eating in. Are you ready?"

Good grief he doesn't have to scare people like that! Wow, I mean, wow. I have to go in there with a bunch of bloodsuckers. I knew somewhere deep down this was not going to end well for me or these creatures. I knew I needed to make a decision fast though. If I go in there and make a complete fool of myself they could just kill me or worse. Now if I behave, I might, just might, be able to get on their good sides and they might just let me go.

"Yes I'm ready. Lets just get this all done and over with.

"As you wish human."

Both of the wooden doors opened slowly. What was in the room took my breath away... ( imgres?biw=1024&bih=487&tbm=isch&tbnid=ljeSQ21em7jzkM:&imgrefurl= /2011/10/halloween-movie-party-2011/&docid=3ZO5eK9353gt5M&imgurl= &w=1024&h=683&ei=K102UuCQFpXK4API0oCQBQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:1,s:0,i:82&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=181&tbnw=275&start=0&ndsp=8&tx=227&ty=46 ) ** Authors note** Lol didn't think that this stupid link was that long**

I mean this room was gorgous. I wounder who could afford all this though. I mean this must of cost probably hundreds, or even thousands, of dollars. Next thing I saw was kind of whats the word... 'Weird'.

There was a guy with a trumpet standing by these other wooden doors.

* Trumpet blowing * "All maybe seated for the queen, king, and the princess."

We all sat down around the table and what I saw next kind of made me mad. I mean if I had water in my mouth I swear I would of spat it out all over everybody around me.

It was the next door neighbors! I mean what in the world are they doing here and how in Sam's heck are they a queen and king?! I mean I didn't even think Deliah was old enough to be a princess.

"Well as you all may know we have a speacil guest. Her name is Violet. She will be staying with us for now on." Said the queen.

Everybody turned to stare at me.

"Um, your highness, with all due respect... What do you mean that I will be staying here? Why can't I go home?"

"Well Violet, you know what we are," said the king," Our son has finially chosen a mate and that is you." 

What does he mean I'm his 'mate' is this some kind of sick joke? Because honestly this isn't funny.

"I can tell you don't know what a mate is. So let me explain. A mate is what a vampire has in order to reproduce offspring. When a vampire tastes a humans blood and engages in any kind of physical contact with the human he is marking her/him. Usually the human passes out from the pain or the shock. Now for the offspring part. Once the vampire has marked the human of their choice, that human is the only thing anymore that can produce offspring for that said vampire." said the king.

"So what you are saying if the prince would of never of marked me he could of had children with another person..I mean human?"

"Not exactly", said the queen, "The vampire isn't able to unless he or she has marked someone. Now for the female vampires they aren't able to conceive a child unless she has marked a male human."

"Oh."

Wow that is a lot to take in but I still don't see how this has to do with me. I didn't notice I was staring at my lap during their conversation, because when I looked up the king and queen where laughing at me.

"Oh dear. The reason this has to do with you is because our son has marked you. So that means you are the only one who could give us the next in line for the throne." said the queen.

Oh. My. Gosh. That vampire is going down when I find him! Speaking of the devil here he comes in now.

"Hello mother and father. I'm terriably sorry for being late but I had some minor business to tend to. Deliah hasn't mother told you not to play with your food?"

I saw that Kyle looked over at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. So I did the only thing I could of done in this situation. I pointed at him and pretty much said look under the table and of course he did. So I took the opertunity to flip the bird. He looked up with amusement and pain in his eyes.

The next couple of hours where very strange and it felt like it had some awkwardness mixed into it as well.

"Well I think we should all retire for the night. Good night and fairwell." said the king.

Everyone rose and let the queen, king, and little Deliah leave the room. I wounder why Kyle didn't leave though. Everyone pretty much cleared out when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to be face to face with Kyle.

"Violet, you will be staying in my room tonight until we can set you up your own room. If you could follow me please."

I never knew what I was in for...


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I really don't know why I followed him. I knew though as soon as we got up to the room I am so demading answers. We walked up at least 3-4 flights of stairs when we finially reached his room. ( Imagine it black, red, and white!) It was a nice room so I took off my shoes and got ready to argue.

"You want to explain to me why in the God's green earth you brought me here?!" I demanded.

"In all honesty I couldn't help myself. You don't know how beautiful you looked or how amazing you tasted. In all honesty you should blame yourself." Kyle said casually.

"What do you mean I should blame myself?! I never asked to be bitten or kissed or anything for that matter! I can't help it if you find me attractive, I mean your actually the first to even think tha-."

I was cutoff midsentence by Kyle who has me now pinned against his bedroom wall.

"You don't know how beautiful you are do you? I guess thats why I fell for you instantly. I am sorry for doing this to you I really am. I never wished for this to happen to anyone you must understand that. This was the last thing I wanted to do to you or a human for that matter."

I studied him for at least five minutes when I finially became aware on how tired I am. Kyle must of noticed because he walked over to his walk-in-closet. What he pulled out next, if I had water I would spit it out all over him was:

Oh. My. Gosh! Did he really expect me to wear this to bed?!

"Um, Kyle not to be rude or anything but I am not wearing that thing to bed. It is see through for crying out loud. Do you have anything else I could possibly wear?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid not. No one expected me to even have a mate at this age, so thats why this is the only thing I have for you to wear. Oh, by the way, we will be sharing a bed tonight since there is no where else for you to sleep."

"Well why can't you sleep on the floor like a regular gentleman would do?"

Kyle had the look in his eyes of amusement. It seems like everytime I look at him amusement or pain is etched into them.

"Well this is my home and lets face it. You are rather disposable so I think you should take your chances with sharing a bed."

"Fine whatever, but I have a question for you. Why did you save me from my father when he was beating me?"

Now pain was etched on his face mixed in with hatred by the mention of the word _'Father'_. I mean who could blame them when he has seen no one outside of the family has seen or has the guts to do anything about? I know if I had seen what he has seen done to me I would of had crawled into a ball and died maybe.

"I saved you because I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you." Kyle replied casually.

That whole sentence caught me off guard completly. I mean how does he know he can't live without me he has been doing it for so long. I guess I couldn't blame him though for falling in love with someone so quickly and out of the blue like that. I mean he has been on his own without anyone who actually cared about him for a while now. I see what made him do it but I still don't fully agree with it.

"Fine. I will wear the nightgown but where is there somewhere I could change into it in?"

"You could just change infront of me. Just kidding, there is a bathroom on the door on your right and a brush in the first top left drawer in the cabinet."

"Thanks."

With that I managed to tame my messy hair and change into the nightgown in less than five minutes. I walked out of the door to find Kyle standing in his boxers fixing the blankets so we can get in the bed. I walked over and started helping just to be thrown on the bed and have Kyle straddling my waist.

"Kyle what are you doin-" I tried to ask just to be cutoff by Kyle's mouth.

I knew it was wrong but I honestly don't know what came over me, I kissed back...I knew this shouldn't be happening so I did what any other girl would do. I slapped the living fire out of his face. This worked you could tell too. His face went to happiness to furious in seconds. Kyle's mood swing kind of took me off guard because now I am currently pinned against the wall.

"If you ever do that again Violet I will make sure you wish you where dead."

And with that he dropped my body to the floor and I fell in a hump. I was scared crapless now. I have to get on his good side and fast because I knew if I didn't my life would be on the line.

"Kyle I'm sorry, it was an accident. You kind of took me off guard. Please can we go back to where we were?"

I got off the floor and cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. All I saw in Kyle's eyes were regret for what he just had done. I knew I took him off guard and for him kissing me might of been his creatures calling to do that but I didn't want that right now. I mean I am sorta being held hostage for my blood and body and everything is happening way to fast for my liking.

"Violet I am so sorry. I never meant any of that love. I swear it I will make it up to you."

I felt his hands travel down to my hips and tighten his grip on them. Um, wait a minute what did he mean he would make it up to me?

Oh lord help me now!


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't really remembered last night really that much except the fact I kinda dozed off when Kyle aplogized and insisted he would make it up to me somehow. I felt to arms across the waist and I already figured out who it was. Kyle. I honestly don't know why but it felt right to be laying here in his arms like this. It felt just so right and comfortable. In all honesty I could stay here forever.

"I didn't know you where awake love. You could of woken me up so you wouldn't have been so lonely." Kyle whispered.

When Kyle whispered that it kind of made me tense up. Well, there goes my tiny little speck of hope he wouldn't wake up and figure out the reason I didn't want to wake him up is because how handsome he looked asleep.

Something about him saying that just made me wounder and I knew I needed to tease him right at this moment.

"I know, but I have this undying question for you Kyle. Why in the world was there a night gown in your closet that was see through by the way in your closet if you said that your parents didn't think you would find a girl to even mate with?"

He looked so taken aback and flustered and it was hilarious and honestly I wish I had a video camra to record this speacil moment.

"I uh, I um, uh..." he stammered.

By this time Kyle had just gotten out of bed and by the way is soooo hot without a shirt on and by the way he only had blue jeans on so that made him look hotter. I kind of crawled to wear he was standing at the end of the bed ( Me still on the bed by the way ). I stood up on my knees and put my hands on his bare chest. This must of got Kyle's attention because he became even more flustered.

I felt kind of bad for embarassing him so I gave in and kissed him. This seemed to catch him off gaurd because he didn't kiss me back for a few seconds. Now my legs where wrapped around his waist and we where on the bed in a split second. I knew I needed to seize hold of the situation before everything got way to heated.

We both finially got calmed down and he told me where my clotes where so I left to get dressed.

I thought I looked pretty darn awesome if you asked me. Honestly I don't know what came over me to wear a white knit sweater hat but honestly it was cute so I couldn't help myself and with that I walked out of the bathroom to meet my doom.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**FOR THE PEOPLE JUST NOW OR STILL READING THE STORY I AM NOT I REPEAT NOW GOING TO WRITE NO DIRTY SCENES I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT !LOL! I SAID AT THE BEGINNING IM NOT ABOUT TO WRITE THAT KNID OF BOOK. SURE IT MIGHT HAVE SOME STUFF THAT MIGHT SOUND WEIRD BUT THATS WHY ITS RATED T FOR TEENS! SO IF YOU LIKE THE BOOK SO FAR RATE AND FOLLOW IT. I'M HONESTLY PROBABLY BOUT TO STOP WRITING BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE NO ONE IS READING THIS BOOK ANYMORE AND YEP WHATS THE POINT IN WRITING SOMETHING THAT NO ONE IS READING? SO IF YOU LIKE IT PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR COMMENT! :)**_


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Recap:**_

I thought I looked pretty darn awesome if you asked me. Honestly I don't know what came over me to wear a white knit sweater hat but honestly it was cute so I couldn't help myself and with that I walked out of the bathroom to meet my doom.

Well I wouldn't say what I walked out to find was that bad or what you might say meeting my doom...

I walked out of the bathroom to find Deliah on the bed jumping up and down and giggling just like a regular human child would. I don't know why but its so hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that she isn't a regular probably 4 or 5 year old toddler but some creature of the night. I didn't notice why Deliah was giggling and looked over to find Kyle also jumping on the bed.

I don't know why but seeing Kyle with his little sister made me awestruck. I mean don't get me wrong this is how siblings should act, from all the T.V. shows I used to watch during my free time. It's just the fact that how Kyle could be sometimes. I mean sometimes he could be cruel, distant, and just plain rude. But I also have to think about all the good parts of him too. For instance, this...seeing him playing like his little sister, how he holds me when I'm close to him, and just the plain, uncontinial love for the people he loves.

Deliah must of noticed me because she stopped jumping and looked at me and said...

"Villie! I wissed yooh so puch. Ywo wanna pway with me and Bubba? Pwease Villy?" she whinned.

I looked over to see Kyle's face red like his parents had found him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. I smirked at the embarassment and I figured why not embarass him just a tad bit more. I mean what harm could come from a little teasing?

"I don't know Deliah I think Kyle doesn't want to play with me. He is always so mean Deliah, I swear! I feel so unloved."

I started to fake cry like Kyle had just really hurt my feelings and this seemed to make Kyle speechless the way I just lied to Deliah like that.

"Bubba wou a meanie!" Deliah walked over to Kyle and kicked him in the shin.

Kyle clutched his ankle as Deliah walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. I will admit it was kinda funny that he let a 4 or 5 year old kick him like that since she is so little compared to him, but I guess the reason why he didn't get mad is because she is his sibling.

"Violet why would you lie to a 4 year old like that?! Ow by the way! Shesh I think its about time you get punished." Kyle said, he had this playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh ya vampire boy how about you make me sorry and bring it."

"Fine I will give you a 5 second head start. On your ready set 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

I was already down the hall before he even said 1. I knew this was going to be hard considering he was a heck of a lot faster than me considering what he is. I was barley down the hall when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him and next thing I know I was back in our room on the bed with Kyle standing over me.

"I win", Kyle replied, " Now how about a reward for the awesome prince who captured his lover?"

Wait hold the phone what did he mean by lover?!

"What do you mean about 'lover' apparently sir you are holding the wrong hostage. I am not a lover but a girl who is trying to escape some guy who wanted to pay me back for making his little sister kick him, and you sir are not him." I replied.

This seemed to bring amusement to Kyle because I felt him press his lips to mine and this time I had to kiss him back. I couldn't really bring myself to tell him not to anymore. I think I was falling for him hard and fast and I barley knew him at all. Honestly, all I knew if he kept this up I couldn't stop myself for falling for him.

I finially pulled away from him and tried to steady my breathing. Ugh...so hungry...could eat ...a horse!

"Kyle I'm hungry! Fix me food slave!"

"What if I don't want to? Also who said I was your slave?"

"I did and I don't care if your going to kidnap someone your supposed to at least feed them and if you don't believe me look it up on kidnapping for dummies."

Kyle laughed and grabbed my hand. We starting walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"So what do you humans usually eat? I have never had to eat human food so I don't know what you would want."

I looked over in the pantry to see my choices. I grabbed the loaf of bread, a knife, peanut-butter, and jelly. I think you can figure out what I made. Kyle seemed so absorbed on how I was making this because when I asked him where the glasses where he didn't answer. It took me trying to lift his shirt up to stick an ice cube down it for him to come back into the real world.

"What where you asking?"

"Ugh, where are the glasses oh wise one?" I replied sarcastically.

He went over to one of the millions of cupboards and grabbed a glass for me to pour some milk in.

I walked over to the table and started to eat and I could feel Kyle's eyes staring at the back of my head as if he was trying to burn to holes in it.

"Uh Kyle, would you like to try some or are you going to just stand there and stare at me all day while I eat?"

"Sorry it's just... I have never seen a human eat at all. It's not everyday someone in the palace finds their mate and let alone them being a human. If you could not tell I am one of the very few lucky ones. Sometimes when vampires find their mates the mate is already married or died from old age so then its to late."

"Wait if y'all are so high and mighty then why don't you take the girl away even if she is married to someone else?"

"Well intresting question Violet. The reason why we try not to do that is because most vampires would see that their mate is happy and well so they try not to interfere. Now with you I tried to stay away when I saw you walking towards the house I knew that you where the one but you weren't happy. When I saw that father of yours beating you it took all I had not to rip his throat out."

I was speechless. I mean I didn't know that vampires could actually be _nice. _I mean from all the stuff you hear about them on T.V. and books you would think they are supervillians trying to destory all life on earth. I just don't understand though.

"Kyle what do _you _want with me. I don't want you to give me the line of crap everyone told me you would want out of me. I want you to tell me what _you _want.

"I want you to love me like the way I love you. I want to see you everyday, morning, and night. I want to cuddle with you and you to want me to kiss you and try to make everything better. If I were a human I would want us to grow old and gray with eachother. I want to see you with our children wrapped in you arms and to be able to help them grow up well, strong, and nice like you. Most importantly I want you to not thing I'm a monster like everyone makes me out to be."

"Kyle... I don't know what to say. I mean that was beautiful. I want to tell you something though."

I took a deep breath because I knew for the first time in my life I would get to tell someone how much I needed them and how I didn't want to be hurt.

"First off I am falling for you it's just I need to get to know you better. I promise I will try to make this all work. When you say you want to hold me I want you to do that always and forever. I know how much simpilar this would be if you where human but your not and honestly thats ok. I'm tired of everyone hurting me or people trying to change for someone who might not be around forever. I can honestly say I can see us ten years from now with kids and both of us happy. I just need time to get to know you better before everything gets way to serious."

I seemed to make Kyle cry and it makes me want to too. I have never thought I would see him cry but I guess my speech just made him 'down right excited' from my confession or 'extremely ticked'. I couldn't tell until Kyle engulffed me in a bear hug.

"Thank you Violet I won't let you down. I promise you!"

Little did I know what I was getting myself into...

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hi everyone! I have been working really hard on updating if you haven't noticed! I think I am doing really good but I am coming on a blank again. I really could use some ideas if that isn't to much to ask thanks! Also sorry for any misspelled words because that is totally not my strong point LOL second sorry for any grammer mistakes too! Bye y'all :)**_


	9. chapter 10

_**Authors note:**_

_**Wow already on chapter 10 where has the time gone by too?**_

Chapter 10

**Recap**: "Thank you Violet I won't let you down. I promise you!"

Little did I know what I was getting myself into...

Kyle and I finished breakfast and he claimed I needed to change clothes because we are going outside today.

I decided on this because honestly its not the trashiest thing in the closet. I walked out of the bathroom and as soon as Kyle read my shirt he started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Hipsta Please. I mean how could you not laugh at it, I mean its pretty darn funny."

"So is your face, but of course you don't seeing me laughing at that do you?"

Kyle walked over to me and pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I mean he did it so carefully and loving. Lets face it, it was a pretty darn awesome kiss if you ask me, so I deepened our kiss to where my legs where wrapped around his waist which seems to be happening a lot lately.

This seemed to make Kyle really happy because he sat us down in one of the chairs in his room and began to kiss my neck and jaw line.

"Kyle, you need to stop I don't want you to bite me again."

This seemed to dumbfound him completly.

"Why do you think I would bite you, Violet?" He thought about it for a second, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I promise you that will never happen again, unless you want it to happen." Kyle said. He looked so sad from that distant memory.

"Its fine so what are we going to do today?"

"Well me and you are going to go to my secret hideout. No one in the whole kingdom knows where it is. Well except Deliah and I brought her there when she was I think two I recall."

We started walking towards the stairs. What seemed to be like 5 flights of them we walked towards the back door and outside. Kyle and I walked around the trail, enjoying the peace when Kyle heard some noices coming from the bushes. We stopped walking so Kyle could check it out.

"Violet stay right here and don't move. I'm going to check it out and see what is going on."

Kyle walked over there just to be tackled by no other than Hollis himself. I mean if you could see the look of terror and suprise on Kyle's face I swear I don't think I would be the only one who couldn't stop laughing.

"Hollis what the heck is your problem?! You could of killed me or hurt Violet!" Kyle said angrily.

"Dude chill, and dude you should of seen your face! Oh man I am never going to let you live that down!" Hollis said still laughing.

"Kyle did he you get your feelings hurt," I said in my baby voice,"Do you want me to call your mommy so she can rock you to sleep and make you feel better?"

This seemed to make Hollis laugh even harder and finially it made Kyle laugh right along with him.

"So what are you two doing out here anyways? Are you two running off to elope or something?" asked Hollis.

I could feel my face redden with embarassment from what Hollis said. I mean its not like it matters but just the thought of me and Kyle doing '_Eloping' _is just weird and awkward. I mean its not like I don't mind but ya, you get my point.

"No I was taking her to the trails but that doesn't sound like a bad idea either. I mean who wouldn't want to elope with her?"

Cue the blushing.

"Aww Kyle you made her blush! How adorable!" Hollis walked over to me and pinched my cheeks like a grandma off of a T.V. show would do.

"Oh get off of me! First off I don't plan to elope anytime soon so get that out of your head now, second don't ever do that again because you look and sound like a grandma, and third I don't get why you two are making a big fuss over me I'm nothing speacil."

They both kind of stared at me like I have grown two extra heads or something.

"Well apparently you can't see what I see." said Kyle.

"Well dude I'll let you and your girl get back to whatever you two where doing see ya!" Hollis said before taking off with unnatural speed.

We started walking again till we got to this over pass with a really beautiful view. I mean when I say beautiful I mean beautiful.

"My mom showed me this when I was little. I never really came back after that day because I thought it wouldn't be the same and if I was to ever come back I wanted it to be with someone I truley cared about." Kyle replied sadly.

"Wait you are talking as in past tense about your mom. The queen is your mom right?" I asked.

"No, she isn't. My mother was one of the unfortunate vampires with the problem of having children. She died trying to give birth to me. I in the meantime was sufficating because I had detached from my mother so she cut herself open to get me out before I died. She died from the amount of damage I did to her body and bloodloss. I never really forgave myself once I learned when I got older. But then my dad got remarried and they had Deliah, and I knew then I had to sooner or later forgive myself and realize it wasn't my fault. So thats why we are here we are today."

Wow. I never thought vampires could have feelings of any kind.

I mean sure they are sort of like people like us, but for them to feel that deep was incrediable and very beautiful.

"It wasn't your fault. I just want you to know that nothing from that incident was your fault. You where a baby Kyle. It's not like you did that on purpose. Your mother loved you enough to give her life for you, baby she hasn't even felt or touched yet. To me thats pretty darn beautiful and couragous." I said.

I wanted Kyle to know that it was never his fault his mother died.

"Thank you Violet. I want you to meet someone, my friend named Jake and his new finace' Avery for dinner. Why don't you run inside and get changed into something formal."

"Ok." I pecked him on the cheeks and got ready for the dinner tonight.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was getting ready for dinner and all of a sudden I heard a huge crash downstairs. I ran down the long flights of stairs to find Kyle being held against the wall by his neck by some weird, buff looking dude. But all I knew that Kyle was being hurt and that didn't sit well with me.

"Kyle!," I yelled. This seemed to catch the dude holding Kyle by suprise but Kyle's face turned scared beyond belief. I never thought I would see the day that he would get scared of anything, let alone one guy. Suddenly the guy holding Kyle dropped him on the floor and ran to me with unhuman strength and slapped me so hard I flew across the room and hit my head on the coffee table.

I heard from a distance Kyle growl and him attacking the buff guy. I got up on my feet slowly because my head still kind of hurt from where I hit my head. I noticed that there was a broken glass on the floor from when I hit my head the vase on the coffee table fell and broke. I picked up the glass and ran over to the intruder.

I jumped on the intruder's back and stabbed him with it. I felt myself being thrown this time on the floor and I felt my leg snap in half, which could only mean the guy broke my freakin leg. _'Jerk' _I thought. Finially thats when Kyle had enough, he snuck up behind the intruder and snapped his neck.

I screamed because it scared the living crap out of me. I mean it was gross and it was very scary to see Kyle do that to anybody and to do it right in front of me made me want to barf. Kyle eyes softened he bent down and picked me up and carried me up stairs. Once we where up stairs we walked in our bedroom for Kyle to sit me on the bed.

"Does your head or leg hurt?" Klye asked softly. I swear he looked like he was going to cry.

"Just my leg. Are you about to pop it back into place?" I asked scared.

"I have to Violet, I don't have a choice in it. Unless you want to walk around with a broken or permantly damaged leg," Kyle said sadly.

"I don't want you to Kyle, please don't." I said crying. I knew it would hurt like hell if he did. Kyle looked at me and started crying as well.

I didn't really notice him grab my leg and all of a sudden he snapped it in place. I screamed so loud I thought I was going to die from screaming and the pain that was shooting up my leg.

This didn't help Kyle's case because he started to cry even harder than I was. He climbed into the bed next to me and moved me so I was cuddled into him. I started crying over the pain and the fact he was crying.

After at least 30 minutes of us both crying the pain in my leg stopped and we where both calm. I was so sleepy though but I wanted to find out who that guy was and what he was doing here.

"Kyle, who was that guy that attacked us earlier?" I asked.

"One of my brothers evil henchmen." Kyle replied emotionless.

"Wait you never told me you had a brother."I said hurt.

"You don't need to worry about he isn't my blood brother, he is my half brother on my fathers side. He had him in another marriage. Unfortuantly though my parents don't believe me on how evil he is so they invited him to stay with us for a couple days or maybe even months."Kyle replied darkly.

"Whats his name and when is he getting here?"I asked. I mean I do have the right to know this as well don't I?

"He is coming tommorow and his name is...Luke."

I never knew what I was in for.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was laying in bed just trying to process the information Kyle have given me about his half brother Luke. Kyle had said that Luke was a very mean and cruel man and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill a human because he has done it before. I don't really know what to think besides the fact that I could die tomorrow if I'm not on his good side. Apparently Kyle and Luke hate each other which I mean I don't see why.

According to Kyle their little fight began when they where five. Kyle's father didn't want to help raise Luke because that would mean he would have to tell Kyle's birth mother he had an affair with someone that wasn't her. Luke wanted his father in his life but at the time his father didn't want another child to worry about. Kyle was on the way and his wife was getting very sick. After Kyle was born he fell in love with another woman a few years later. Kyle's father never fell back in love or anything with Luke's mother and that made Luke very, very angry. When Kyle was 10, Luke was 15 and Luke's mother had taken a drastic turn and died. So Luke moved in because he had no where else to go. A couple years later Deliah was born the parents noticed that she was half human and half vampire so this made her able to walk in the sun. Luke thought that Deliah was human so he tried to attack her, but Kyle had stopped him just in time so she wouldn't die.

Luke soon grown a hatred towards Kyle that was describable. Finally on Luke's eighteenth birthday he sought out revenge on Kyle and the family and tried to burn down the castle with the family in it. The whole family was devastated by the fact that Luke wanted them to die and the fact he was ready to murder him. I couldn't believe thought the amount of hatred you would have to have for someone to want them to die like that, burning alive knowing there is nothing you can do to put out the flames. I mainly felt sorry for little Deliah who was only a two.

It seemed unfair thought on Luke's behalf. I mean I sort of understand why he was mad, I mean who would want their father to abandon him like that, but then again to kill innocent people seems a little morbid and cruel. I just want to hear Luke's point of view on the whole story. According to Kyle he wasn't always so bad. Luke and Kyle when they were little would go outside and pretend that they where saving some damsel in distress. I thought through all the information Kyle had given me about his brother. Suddenly my mind flashed back to my mother and father.

I don't know why but I honestly miss them. I miss being yelled at and hit I know that it is wrong to feel this way but I mean who wouldn't. I lived almost all my life and all of sudden I'm loved and cared about and to me its unnatural. I know I need sleep but I can't stop thinking about Luke. Something about his name keeps me on edge but also makes me feel so weird inside.

I know for a fact Kyle wouldn't like the idea of me wanting to get to know Luke better so I know I need to be discreet about it. All I can do now is just sleep and wait for tommorows events.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Violet you need to wake up!" I heard Kyle call from a distance.

I opened my eyes and soon my brain registered that Luke was coming today. I still don't know how I'm going to react to him or how he will react to me. Hopefully he won't hate me because Kyle said he didn't really trust, like, or respect them.

I got up and got dressed into some black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a white shirt that had a lace see throught back but wasn't see through the front, and I put a black undershirt under that. I did my makeup simple yet pretty as well.

Soon the door opened and Kyle grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs to find Deliah eating pancakes with frosting on top while watching Spongebob. I ran into the kitched grabbed a fork and stole some of Deliah's icing before she could even stop me.

"Villy, pat pus mines!" Deliah said upset. Kyle soon started laughing at our childishness.

"Ya, but it was really good and I promise to get you a huge thing of oreos since I took some if it makes you feel better," I said reasuringly.

"Plank wous." Deliah said sweetly.

I started giggling and soon her parents walked in and sat down. I calmed down and now was the tricky part. Waiting on Luke to get here.

After an hour someone announced that Luke was officially here. Deliah jumped out of her seat and ran towards Luke and he caught her in midair as she jumped. Luke placed Deliah on his hip and what caught me off gaurd was how handsome he was.

I mean he was pretty hot, I mean he could possibly be hotter than Kyle. Luke had golden hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and buff but not to buff so he was just right.

"Hello mother, father, Kyle, and who might this be?" Luke asked.

"This is Kyle's fiancee'," said Kyle's mother.

Soon enought Luke's face turned grim and he had this sympathetic look in his eyes but anger towards his brother.

"Yes she is mine and I am proud to say she is also my mate,"Kyle said.

"So you've tried having kids with her yet,"Luke said rudely. Well good thing I didn't have a glass of water because I would of had spit out like there was tommorw by now.

"I don't see how that is any of your business brother,"Kyle replied coldy. The way Kyle is gripping my arm now there wasn't something right about it.

"It's my business because we know what happened last time you thought you found your mate." Luke replied smoothly.

"Thats enough boys. Luke, you just got here so don't start anything with Kyle,"replied the king.

"Wait a minute what does he mean last time you thought you found your mate? How do you know if I'm the one, huh? I can't believe you Kyle! You don't care about me or my feelings thats what you want is my blood don't you?! Here I thought you had a heart!" I replied sobbing yet yelling.

I ran up the flights of stairs, locked the door to my bedroom, and collapsed on my bed. Soon Kyle came knocking on the door begging for me to let him in. I ignored him and that seemed to work because after a couple of hours he left me alone. All of a sudden someone started knocking on the door again.

I walked over to the door,"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Luke open the door."Luke replied desperate.

I opened the door to come face to face with him for the first time.

"We need to talk." Luke said.

**Authors note!**

**Thanks for all the support I am having so much fun writing this story! I can't believe I am almost to chapter 20. Thanks for all the support so give some more ideas because I love the feedback. Also I have made a facebook page for the story but I really need to update hehe. Ya I'm not the most organized person in the world but I am trying to upload everyday.**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Recap: "We need to talk," said Luke._

_Authors note! Sorry I know how y'all like this book and I'm constantly inturrupting. Thank you all for the support I love you guys! If you want here is a link for a really cool song and it inspired this chapter and what is about to happen. Link: watch?v=Bt6WnJeHpCU_

I opened the door wide enough for Luke to come into my room. Once he had walked in I closed the door behind me and locked it incase Kyle tried to get in. I stood there awkwardly while Luke had a look around my room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Luke?"I asked.

I'm not the most happiest person at the moment so I'm not in the mood to talking to anyone at this moment.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was totally out of line and not my place to discuss with you Kyle's past life,"Luke said apologetic.

I don't understand. Kyle said Luke wasn't the type of guy to apologize, let alone care what a human feels or how he or she was doing. He also said Luke said what he meant and meant what he said. So when Luke apologized it caught me off guard.

"It's ok. I'm happy someone told me because I need to know these things. I can see why he wouldn't tell me I guess. The one thing I don't understand is that he said you didn't like humans let alone care how they feel or how their doing." I said.

Luke looked royally ticked for a couple seconds and suddenly his face got deadly serious.

"Violet, why on God's green earth would you think I would hurt a human?"Luke asked.

I should learn how to keep my big mouth shut.

"It's just something I heard someone say,"I replied soomthly. The look on Luke's face said he didn't believe me.

Luke walked over to me where I was standing up against my wall. Soon I was pinned under his huge bulky arms so I didn't even tried to move because I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"I know your lying to me Violet and I have ways to make girls like you talk."Luke said.

"Oh and whats that?"I asked.

Soon I felt a pair of lips on mine and they where kissing me slowly yet passionatly. I swear this kiss was so much better than Kyle's frantic and rushed ones. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and soon jumped up so my legs would wrap around his waist. Soon we where on the bed pratically making out when the door opened to reveal a very angry Kyle.

Luke and I separated fast enough though to see a very ticked off Kyle standing there looking at us like we commited murder. Soon Kyle launched himself at Luke and started fighting him. They started throwing punches and no matter how I yelled for them to stop or help no one came and they didn't stop. I saw at the corner of my eye a pocket knife and thought of that movie Eclipse in the twilight series. How Bella used that thing to draw blood so Edward wouldn't die.

I pricked my hand and soon enough this caught both vampires attention. Soon I learned this wasn't my best idea ever. Kyle started to run towards me only to be pulled back from Luke himself. I wrapped my hand and as soon as the blood started to pour it stopped. Kyle finially gained control again.

"Luke what the heck where you doing with my finacee'?!"Kyle asked furious.

"It was a mistake brother I swear it. I swear it will never happen again plus it didn't mean anything. I swear."said Luke almost sadly but had a hint of regret in his voice.

Wow, that hurt but I knew he was trying to save his little brothers feelings so I knew I needed to play along.

"Kyle, Luke is right. I mean it didn't mean anything and I swear if it makes you feel better he was a suckish kisser,"I said.

This seemed to make Kyle smirk and laugh but I soon gained a glare from Luke and saw a look of hurt in his eyes. _'Well now he knows how I feel' _I thought bitterly.

"I think it's time we all go to bed now. It's been a long, dragging day,"said Kyle.

Luke left and so did Kyle and I was left to deal with my own thoughts and mixed emotions. I crawled into bed and soon I started sobbing. I don't really know why I was but I felt something die inside of me when Luke walked out like that.

I soon cryed myself to sleep that night knowing it wouldn't be the last.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note!

Hey guys I got grounded unfortunatly Wednesday lol so I couldn't post today. (Today is Wednesday for me still) I plan to upload this in my IBCA class hehe. Anyways I plan to share a link from now on so everyone can listen to a song that may or not have a realtion tho this song. I thought 'hey most people don't do this so why not?' so here is one. Oh and a link or a title of a song will be listed at the top of the chapter screen thingie lol. I should be able to get my computer back though on Friday so bear with me if I don't. Just know I love you guys!

Link! like I said got grounded I'm lucky just to be able to even write on my computer. So the song is Private parts by Halestorm and you can find the song on Youtube! It's awesome so on we go!

I dreaded this morning and I was praying maybe just maybe I would die in my sleep so I wouldn't have to do the most important thing that can ruin everything. I knew this task at hand would be very tricky and that Luke and I might lose our lives. I knew this much though: Kyle would have to die.

Kyle would have to die because he would never let me go alive. How would he, I mean he tried to murder his sister and burn his whole family alive in a fire he caused. I don't know about you, but death seems like an easier option on how Luke and I should go about it. It's not like though I actually want to kill him, but if it comes down to it I know I wouldn't have any other option.

I never thought my life could turn this bad, but it did. For some reason I missed being the girl who got beaten by her parents and the girl everyone bullied at school. I just missed the fact no one cared and that I was invisable. I just missed being _that girl._ I got up finially from my bed grabbed a tank top that said "You mad bro?" and a pair of high waisted shorts and got in the shower.

I heard the bathroom door open a couple of minutes later.

"Violet it's me Luke. Before you freak out no I'm not joining you in there I just wanted to talk about the plan to overthrow Kyle,"Luke explained.

I swear I was about to jump out of the shower and beat the person with my lofa. Good thing he told me who he was though.

"Ok, well I came up with nothing because as you can tell Kyle never tells me anything so I have no idea how we are going to stop him or find out what he is up to."I said.

Luke seemed to stop talking for a minute thinking over our options.

"Well, all I know is that he is up to something and it's not going to be pretty. I mean if he would sink down low enough to kill our whole family and I what's going to stop him from harming you or anyone else? All I'm trying to figure out who else would know what Kyle is up to since we don't,"Luke said.

I thought about all the people Kyle was close to and finially it struck me!

"Luke, what about that guy Hollis? I mean Hollis and him seemed pretty comfortable around each other and seemed to be best friends. Maybe Hollis holds the key to figure out what is going on and how to stop it before it gets worse,"I said happily. I mean come on I don't see him thinking of that.

Luke thought about it for a minute.

"Violet, I swear if you weren't in the shower right now I would kiss you so I'm going to go with option two. Hurry up and get out so I can. Also we need to stay on the low down until everything with Kyle is over. I don't want anyone finding out what we are up to our that we are seeing each other,"Luke said very seriously.

"I know Luke, also I am almost done so get out so I can get dressed." I said.

Luke left the bathroom so I could get dressed. Soon I was done so I did my hair and makeup and I would say I looked ok, more like I was going to spend my day doing nothing.

I got out of the bathroom to become face to face with Luke. Luke walked over to me and kissed me very gently. 'BEST KISS EVER!' I thought in my head.

Soon Luke left me to my thoughts. Soon I heard some knocking on my door and opened it to find the devil itself, Kyle. I let Kyle in and he took a seat on my bed. We stood there like that eying each other very awkwardly.

"So what do you want Kyle?" I asked a little to coldy then I attended it to sound.

"I wanted to say I was sorry that I didn't tell you about those girls and the fact you had to hear it from a natural jerk."Kyle said.

"Well I wouldn't of have to of heard it from him if you told me before you know, the night you kidnapped me from my home?! It's the fact Kyle that you didn't have enough decency to tell me yourself that you did that! The fact that I had to learn it from someone else because someone was to much of a coward to tell me to my face! It kills me, you know why?! Because I never wanted you to bite me or even kidnap me from my family! I would of been better off being the beaten and bullied girl I once was!" I yelled.

I didn't notice that I was crying but I knew I had to yell at someone for the pain I have endoured for the past month and a half. Kyle looked shocked and a little bit hurt.

"Violet I didn't know you felt that way."Kyle said meekly.

"Maybe because none of you even asked."Violet replied holding back a sob.

"I'm really sorry Violet. I will give you a couple of days for space. It seems like you need it a lot."Kyle said. He walked over and hugged me and left me.

I walked over and closed the door but not quick enough for Luke to rush in, close the door behind him, lock it, and hug me with all his might. I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore and I soon stared sobbing really loud. I swear if people didn't know what was going on they would think I was dying.

Soon I stopped to Luke petting my hair and whispering nothings in my ear.

"Luke, I think I know a way to stop Kyle."I said.

"What is that, Violet."Luke asked.

"My death."I replied.

**Cliffhanger Hahaha!**


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Recap: "I know how to stop Kyle."I said. "What is that?"asked Luke.**_

_**"My death." I replied.**_

**Hahaha I'm so evil todays song is called to build a home on youtube its by something orchastra lol. It's really cool. Anyways sorry I couldn't post yesterday as you can read I got grounded like a smart person would. Lol anyways I really hope you enjoy and thanks to all the fans out there who love this series and thanks to that guest who awesomely reasurred me not to pressure myself because I will admit I felt kind of bad for not posting. So I will make it up to y'all by adding a whole bunch of chapters and maybe a sneak peek at book 2 but I think I need at least 2-3 comments though! Also I saw that someone wanted different povs so I decided book two would have them because book 1 is almost finished.**

I was expecting are you crazy or insane but I didn't expect Luke to just sit there and act like I just admitted that I killed his favorite pet.

"Are you crazy?!", asked Luke. "You really think I'm going to let you risk your life just so we can stop him?! If so Violet it's not going to happen!"

"I didn't mean me literally dying Luke. I meant for me to fake my own death so that he would admit to his wrong doings. I think it will drive him so far off the edge that he would have to tell me before I died fakely that he was the one doing the crimes."I said.

"Well, it's the most solid proff plan we have so I guess it will have to work. But I have a question, what if Kyle isn't the one who is behind this? I mean, what if he is doing all the dirty work for someone who is to big of a coward to do anything about me or you? It's possible that Kyle isn't fully responisble for these crimes as well."Luke replied.

I thought about it for a few minutes and Luke is right. I mean we don't know what Kyle is really up to. I mean it's possible that Kyle isn't the sole person who is behind all the planned murders and that he is trying to do the dirty work for someone else who wants this family dead. For all I know though, I could be next.

"Your right. Luke, we need to really get down to business, I mean, our lives are in danger and we are here sitting here like waiting ducks. We need to think really hard on what to do and how we are going to stop who ever is behind these attacks."I said.

I don't know what to do anymore. It seemed my life has gone from horrible to even worse than that. I didn't even think that was possible but I guess there is always time for changes.

"I can see what you are saying, but today I just want to spend the day with you and no one else. Kyle is out today running errands for the queen so I thought we could have some fun,"Luke said.

'Oh boy what did I get myself into this time?'I thought.

"So what do you have in mind?"I asked.

Luke leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I reopened my eyes to see that Deliah was in the room, holding a watergun with Luke. I screamed as they both sprayed me down with water. I will admit it was a fun game of spraying except I was the only one without a water gun. So I did the next best thing and that was to device a stratagy on how to get Deliah's gun.

The plan was to catch her off guard when her back was turned and didn't see me coming. I tiptoed up to her and wrapped my arms around her, but what I didn't expect to see was her crying. I put her down on the ground and kneeled down to her level.

"Hey Dede whats wrong honey?"I asked

"Iwts Kyle Villy. Kwle is wead."Deliah said sobbing even more loudly.

I looked around the room and didn't see anybody around. Hmmm she must be imaginning things. I walked down the stairs carrying her there and she seemed to be sobbing even more loudly the faster I went down them.

I put her down at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards her.

"Deliah no one is here baby. Kyle isn't dead he is out with the queen doing some errands. He will be back shortly though.

"No wook behind yous."Deliah said a few more tears streaking her already puffy face.

I turned around and there was the most horrific sight I have ever seen in my entire life. Kyle was there laying on the floor with his eyes wide in horror, his mouth wide and in the shape of an 'o', and his wrists and throat sliced open.

Next thing I know Luke is there pushing Deliah and I into his arms and away from the horrible sight of the dead body.

All I could think about though was, 'Kyle is dead, so who murdered him?'. That was the only thing I could register through my mind.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Link: Your losing your memory by Ryan Star. Look it up on youtube.

That night I didn't sleep, eat, drink, or even see the fact that I was crying until Luke came in the room and started to wipe my tears away. I looked up to see that Luke was crying as well, and here I am crying while his brother was savagely murdered in his own home while his little sister had to find his body. I never knew what that had to feel like and I don't ever want to.

"Luke, I'm sorry. Here I am crying when it was your little sister who had to find her brother like that,"I said sadly.

I don't think I would know what to do if my little sister had found that.

"Violet it's fine, really. I am more worried about the both of you though, I'm a big boy so I can handle my own battles. It's just the fact that you two had to find a dead body so cruley killed like that is unspeakable."Luke said.

So for the rest of the night we stayed like that, just holding each other and whispering nothings in each others ears.

The next morning I awoke to find a note on my pillow next to me.

"_Violet, meet the queen, king, and I downstairs whenever you yours, Luke._

I smiled and got dressed in a plain yellow sundress with yellow flowers running all over the dress. I put on some yellow-white tye dye shoes as well.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There I found the queen, king, and Luke staring at me.

"Hello your hignesses, Luke. You requested me?"I asked polietly.

"Yes dear, we need to talk about last night,"the queen said.

"What about it your highness?"I asked curiosly.

I mean what is there to discuss? There was a dead body on the floor with his throat and wrists slit open.

"We are curious on what is happening with Luke and you,"the king replied.

_'Oh boy' _I thought to myself.

"Father, mother, I want to ask if Violet stays with us. She knows all of our secrets and Deliah has become very fond of her as of I,"Luke said.

"What do you mean you become fond of her?"the queen asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Violet and I know I won't be able to stay alive without her by my side."Luke said proudly.

Aww que the sappy moment.

"Son, her mate has just died can you not be any more sympathetic?"asked the queen.

"Um, your highness, I don't think Kyle was ever my mate to begin with. No disrespect upon Kyle or you two but I am absoulty without a doubt sure that Luke is really my mate."I said.

This seemed to please everyone. I mean how awesomer can I get?

"Very well, I guess a congratulations is in order then. But there is one thing we need to discuss and that is catching Kyle's killer. The killer is still no where to be found and until then you need to hold off on announcing your engagement, Luke. That could put you both and this whole entire family in more trouble then we already are."said the king.

I couldn't wait till we could announce our love for each other soon. I mean who knew that my life could actually turn for the _better_. Soon the king and queen walked out of the kitchen to do God knows what and with that Luke ran over to me, picked me up, and swung me around.

"I can't believe that I will be soon your wife,"I said very happily.

"I can't believe that I will be soon your husband,"Luke replied.

Luke bent down to kiss me and I didn't hold back, no not this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing him further into the kiss. His hands travled down to my hips and hoisted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Soon we where both on my bed making out and later that night I made love to the man I was so very, deeply in love with.

**Authors note lol**

**It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes. Lol put your clothes back on and thanks for all the amazing support I am guessing at least 5-8 more chapters and I will be working on book two. But in order to get a sneak peek you need to at least help with a title! I mean whats a book without a title? So help me out and comment below which do you think is a good title. Who ever has the awesomest title gets to have the sneak peek inboxed to them before I even post it on here! **


	17. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Link: Turning Page on youtube.

It has been at least a whole full month since Kyle was murdered. A whole month since Luke and I officially became engaged and made love for the first time. The only two bad things are that we have still not found Kyle's killer and the fact I keep having some stupid stomach bug, because everytime I wake up I throw up anything I ate the night before.

I woke up to this morning to of course throwing my heart out. I heard the bathroom door open and someone pulled my hair away so I could throw up again.

"Violet, I don't see why you won't let me take you to a doctor or something. This isn't healthy for you to keep going on like this,"Luke said.

"Ya, well I don't feel like being pricked by stupid needles just so I can find out why I'm throwing up in the mornings."I replied back.

I reached up and flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash my hands and then brush my teeth. After that I got dressed and met Luke in our new room. Yep over the month we moved into the same room. One thing caught my eye though in the closet and it was tampons and pads. Then I realized I haven't had my period this month.

"Um, Luke can I actually go see that doctor after all?"I asked.

"Sure acutally we can go right now because my schedule is free but later I have to help with the investigation,"Luke said.

Ever since last month the queen and king hired an investigator to help find the killer of Kyle. Luke has been helping out giving names and addresses for possible suspects.I got dressed and then we both walked down the stairs and down to the infurimary.

"Hello your hignesses, how may I help you?"the doctor asked.

"Well my fiancee' here has been throwing up a lot lately and I am kind of worried about her."

"Come this way and we will have to do some blood work. Tell me Violet, how old are you this year?"the doctor asked.

"I am seventeen sir,"I said.

After I told him some other information they took some of my blood which I was not happy about at all. Luke sat me in his lap and let me squeeze his hand if it hurt, by the way it did. The doctor actually gave me a lollipop which made Luke laugh a lot because he claims it made me look even more adorable. Even the doctor started laughing!

"Well I have figured out what is wrong with her alright,"the doctor said to us.

"What's wrong with her?"Luke said.

"Violet, is pregnant with what seemes like four babies, that's why she keeps throwing up. Congratulations your highnesses. I will leave you alone so you two can talk about it. Also in a few minutes I can tell you the sex of each of the babies as well."the doctor said while he walked out the door.

I was in total shock, I mean who would ever guessed that I would become a mommy? Surely not me for one. Luke looked shocked as well, but the thing that is scaring me the most is that what if he doesn't want them?

"Luke are you okay?"I asked.

"Never better, it's just that I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy,"Luke replied.

"Do you still want them, because I can always get an abortion or put them up for adoption or something."I said unhappily.

I knew I was lying about two of those choices because God knows I would never kill something that was apart of me let alone my own children, the things that are half of me and someone I love.

"Of course not! Violet, I don't care how many kids we have it could be ten and to me it wouldn't matter. I love you and our four little ones no matter what happens you five are my family. Sure there are going to be some struggles and we might need extra help considering you sleep at night and vampires never sleep, but we will make something work."Luke said.

This is why I fell in love with him, Luke is the most amazing person I have ever met and I will be forever grateful he saved me from doing a stupid mistake in my past.

The doctor walked in with a nurse and they where carrying this huge machine looking thing.

"Alright Violet I need you to lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants so I can do the ultrasound so we can see the sex of your little ones,"the female nurse said.

I got undresed the way she wanted to and layed on the cot. The put some cold stuff on my belly. After that they put some weird wand agains my belly and I could see all four of my little ones there chilling out.

"If you look close enough you can see the small bump on your stomach growing. It looks like you are going to have two girls and two boys."the nurse said.

This even made my day a lot more better and I could see on Luke's face he felt the same. I finially got the family I had been dreaming of. I could picture Deliah as she got older hanging out with her neices and nephews.

After the doctors appointment Luke went to help out the investigation, I silently prayed though they would catch that killer before my little one's where brought into this world.

_**9 months later:**_

I woke up this morning with small pains in my lower adomin which were not at all pleasent. I went to the restroom, washed my hands, and soon got dressed. Luke was sitting on the edge of our bed waiting for me to call for help. I swear getting dressed these days with a huge belly isn't easy and plenty of times Luke has helped me get dressed.

I got dressed in a T-shirt type dress with some leggings under it and some sandals for my already swollen ankles. Yep, being pregnant isn't all what it's cut out to be. Luke smiled as I walked over to me as he kissed my belly he could tell almost something was wrong.

"Violet, what's wrong you look like your in pain."Luke said.

Next thing I know I felt my water break.


	18. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Link: Interlude by Christina Perri youtube.

Having a baby wasn't at all what I thought it would be the pain was unbearable but the outcome was worth all the pain I went through to see my four little one's finially their little faces was worth it.

Luke actually cried when he got to hold the little boys and cried even harder when he held the little girls. The first one to be born was our little boy who we decided to name Brandon, then came our first little girl who we named Sophia, after her came our second finial little boy who we named Jace, lastly came the finial little girl who we named Riley.

What happened next shocked Luke, the doctor and I. I gave birth to two more babies. One was a little boy Vincent and the tinest girl next to Riley, Winter.

I felt so blessed to have all six of our children safe and sound with us, but unfortunatly no one is safe. No one has gotten any leads on who might be the killer. I am not giving up hope on us catching him or her. Justice needs to be served for what had happened.

Our little ones over the next few weeks have gained hair and tiny little personalities to match them.

Brandon was the strongest one of the batch and was very cute when he wanted something. Sophia was defiantly a daddy's girl for sure she would cry anytime Luke left her alone for to long. Jace was stubborn on drinking any formula or breast milk but he finially gave in to formula. Vincent was a little Deliah's she adored him as he adored him. Finially little Riley was a momma's girl she cryed anytime I was away but she was also the most peaceful looking one out of the six.

I was so happy to have them in my life and amazingly Luke and I didn't need help after all in taking care of them. A couple of days after I gave birth Luke turned me into a vampire and it was a very romantic night. When a human is turned into a vampire the girl or boy risks their ability to have children later on or might have a limited chance left.

I got the ability to only have at least one or two more children and after that I was done. Luke and I talked about having more children but we decided when the time comes when they get older and we think our family is incomplete we could try but I feel right now my little six are all I need in the world besides my husband.

I couldn't wait for the baby's first christmas and everything that they would experiance through life but sometimes I just want them to stay the way they are right now. Small and innocent. I vowed though the day I got to hold all six of them for the first time that I would be a whole better parent then my parents where to me. No one deserves to go through what I went through in my childhood.

I never expected what happened next.

The next morning to all six of the children crying their little heads off. I walked into the nursery and nothing seemed the matter. I heard someone walk up behind me and there stood a guy in a ski mask on with a stake.

"Get down on your knees and keep your hands behind your head right now,"the attacker said.

"Please don't hurt my children."I said crying.

I got down on the floor like he told me to. I couldn't stop the tears from falling because I just hoped he killed me instead of my children. I rather he kill me then my little one's.

The attacker reached towards his ski mask and took it off and what suprised me was who it was.

It was Hollis. I heard Luke coming downstairs to come check on me because I am usually back upstairs by now. Hollis pulled back on his ski mask and jumped out the window.

I ran to Luke and told him everything that happened.

"Luke I know who killed Kyle!"I said after I told him only about the attack.

"Who?"Luke asked.

"It was Hollis,"I said.


	19. Chapter 21 Book 2 coming tom!

Chapter 21

Authors note: Yep this is the last chapter of this awesome book! Tommorow you can check out book two for this awesome series! It will be called "Darkness Turns to Light". I can't wait to see all of you reading book two! :) Hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Link! Build a home. Ya it's so awesome so I thought I would share it again.

It has been at least an hour since Luke had found the children and I crying, but me on the floor sobbing my lungs out. At first Luke didn't even come to me he walked over to the children and made sure they where ok and then crouched down to me and asked what was wrong. I told him everything he could of possibly need to know who attacked me, what the attacker told me to do, and who the attacker was-Hollis.

I thought of Hollis as the attacker sent chills down my whole body. A family friend could of killed me and my six children today, but only because Luke was there to save me. I am a vampire so I need to start training. I can't keep going on like this not knowing how to defend myself or what to do to save my children's lives. From what I understood was that Hollis was Kyle's best friend but that's what didn't add up to me.

How could someone's best friend turn out to be the killer there is something someone isn't telling me or is hiding from me. Luke was pacing back in forth in front of the kids dresser while I was rocking little Riley and Winter back and forth in the rocking chair as well as , the queen who was rocking Jace and Sophia, the king was rocking Brandon and Vincent. We where all waiting to see what kind of action Luke wanted to take from here. The queen and king said it was up to him because soon we would both be ruling the kingdom so we need to go ahead and start now.

"I just don't understand, father. Why would Hollis want to hurt the my wife and children? What could he of possibly gain from it? I just don't see why he would do it and what the motive was. I mean, who attacks someone just for the sake of attacking someone? Something isn't adding up,"Luke told the king.

"Son people do things that are unexplainable but that doesn't mean there wasn't a motive. No one knows what was going on in Kyle's brain before his tragic death, not even I know. Violet and these grandchildren of mine would be my greatest concern right now Luke. Not finding Hollis but hiding your family,"the king said.

The king and queen put the four other kids in their cribs and left us to discuss the best plan of action to take.

I thought about his words and realized he was right. No one knew what was happening in Kyle's brain before he died, but one thing is for certain. If Hollis was bold enought to climb through a nursery window just so he could point a gun at a woman's head in front of her children, then we needed to go into hiding. I didn't want to but it seemed to be the only logical decision we had left to make.

"Luke, your father is right,"I said. This seemed to shock Luke."I love you and our children and I am not going to risk their lives just so we can go on a man hunt for Hollis. I know he might have something to do with Kyle's death but we need to worry about the children right now. I rather save our children then my own life. We need to formulate a plan to keep them safe-all of us safe because we don't know what is going to happen next.

Luke seemed pained yet loving. I knew that little speech would work, I wanted my children to be out of harms way.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Hollis himself.

Luke saw him and threw him down on the floor by which causing a chain of cries from the children. I put the little ones I was holding in their cribs and locked the door and window so Hollis had no where to run.

"Luke get off of me! I came here to tell you all the truth on what happened that night of Kyle's death!"Hollis said bairly breathing. Luke had him pinned against the wall by his neck.

"You pointed a stake at my wife and children and you expect me to listen to what you have to say?!"Luke said angerly.

"I am going to tell you once more Luke, get off me or I will kill your children one by one and lastly your wife and you will be begging for mercy at my feet,"Hollis said coldy.

Luke seemed to only get angrier.

"Sweetheart let him go,"was all I said.

Luke let him drop to the floor while Kyle tried to catch his breath. I knew the only thing that would calm Luke down now was to hold one of the children. I handed him daddy's little girl, Sophia. I walked over to Winter and picked up my little sweetheart.

"Hollis I will give you ten minutes to explain what is going on or I won't hesitate to take Sophia away from him and let him kill you do you understand me?" I asked coldy.

Hollis didn't respond.

"I said do you understand me?!"I yelled. Hollis nodded his head yes.

"I want you to start off by telling me what the heck where you doing in here pointing a stake at my wife the way you did,"Luke said as strongly as he could muster.

"All in good time Luke. I want to first start off by telling you a story and I don't want anyone to inturrupt me before I am finished. You may ask questions after I am done telling what I need to tell," Hollis said.

"Fine,"I said before Luke could say anything.

"Kyle was a gang leader for the werewolf and vampire tribe. The vampires and the werewolves made a gang that would kill off all the royal families one by one. The only problem with this was Kyle was a part of the royal family as you can tell. Kyle didn't care though and the leader, Marcus, promised him that he could live as long as he killed all of you. I overheard Kyle talking to one of his spys in the kitchen one day and that's how I got involved. I tried to warn Kyle that Marcus was just going to kill him once he got what he wanted and that was the thrown. Of course he didn't believe me and tried to kill you all in that 'accidental' house fire as you can recall."Hollis said

"Now this is where Violet comes in. Violet ended up falling in love with you Luke and that mad Kyle furious and only made him want you all dead even more. He lost touch with his human senses and let go to the monster he truley was. Marcus heard of his little problem and decided that Kyle was to weak to carry out the orginal mission and sent out bounty hunters to end him for good, as you can see it worked. I came here to let you know but I also needed to armed because Marcus knew I was going to tell you all what was going on and his little plot to over take the thrown."Hollis finially concluded.

I knew I had to ask the question that was ringing in my head for the last five minutes.

"How do you know Marcus, Hollis?"I asked.

"Oh dear hasn't anyone ever told you? He is little Luke's uncle."Hollis said.

That was when I gasped in shock.

_***Remember that book two is being uploaded tom. Lol it is called Darkness Turns to Light!**_


	20. Authors note very important

Authors note!

I am currently writing Chapter 1 for book two of this awesome series. I really like the person who suggested the name The Bonds that Tie us Together. So that will be the official book two name! Lol Check it out I will upload another authors note when I loaded it on Fanfiction.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note!

The sequel to Light Turns to Darkness is now on Fanfiction so get reading!


	22. I'm sorry

Authors note!

I'm sorry to say that Light Turns to Darkness is going to be the last book... I am really tired of writing that story and I want to focus on my other story on here. I'm sorry if it makes you sad or mad but to me it's the best decision for myself right now. Thanks for understand and reading.

If you feel like it please read my other story Remember Me. Love you all thanks for the support.


End file.
